


The Ballroom

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Medieval, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, first posted on Tumblr, part of original story idea, to much describing of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Three characters from an original story i have in my head.
Relationships: Original Non-binary Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	The Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a short snippet of a way bigger idea i will someday write i felt like i should put it here as well, since i first posted it on tumblr.
> 
> In short the story is like this: _Nobel Main character one has been spending their whole life getting ready to be chosen by the magical orb that holds the deity of magic and power. the power has been kept in noble and royal circles, and the orb has always chosen someone of money. Until peasant orphan main character number two sneaks into the church to watch the ceremony from the roof beams, and get’s chosen instead._
> 
> the former royal is another character that they meet.

“You’re looking good, my lord.” The middle aged woman said with a warm smile. Dressed in a pale blue dress, with white and silver sewn in beautiful floral patterns along with blue beetle wings, to give the dress more shine. Her chestnut brown hair was gathered in two braids, that rested down over her shoulders reaching her waist, decorated by small white flowers and ribbons. The band of the noble cleric order rested on her brow.

“Please don’t call me that, grand cleric...” came the tired reply from the former royal. “I am not a lord anymore, I’ve done terrible things… I’m no longer worthy of leading a country.” His long brown hair was gathered in half a ponytail, the hair pin glinting with jewels and flowers as well. He was dressed in a deep blue and purple vest with silver and golden engravings along with pearls and lace. Over that, a jacket in the same expensive materials rested, and over his shoulders a mantle rested reaching his heels, in the deepest marine blue. The pants he wore were the same deep blue as the mantle and vanished into a pair of black polished boots.

To anyone else, he might look like the proper noble and like the crown prince that he once was. But to the trained eye of those who knew him, it was clear he felt stifled in the tight expensive fabrics he hadn’t had to wear for years after the terrible deed he had been magically manipulated into doing.

“I haven’t worn clothes this expensive in a long while.” Came a voice from behind them, making the former royal and the cleric turn their heads to see how a younger man blond hair, shining like the sun, in the lights of the candles and chandlers and the slowly setting sun, shrouding the big ballroom in golds and reds. The noble was wearing a light purple vest with a golden pattern along with beetle wings and gems. Over his shoulders a jacket in the purest white, with similar patterns as the ones on the vest, but less decorated than the clothes the former royal. The noble was fixing his deep blue ascot to not be as tight, to feel like it was strangling him. A pair of tight white slacks framed his powerful legs before loosening and spreading out to give his ankles space to breathe, revealing white socks under them that got swallowed up by deep brown polished shoes with a heel. Gold and silver trimmed the end of the slacks, making them sparkle.

“Where is our little chaotic entity?” the former royal asked as he looked out over the slowly crowding ball room, before he looked back to the noble to give him an once over. Feeling his stomach do that funny flop it did whenever the two of his companions looked really amazing.

“Oh? they’re still getting ready. Wasn’t sure what they wanted to wear so I showed them the whole wardrobe of this place. Many dresses and suits to choose from. We will just have to wait and see what they choose.” The noble said and let his hands fall from the ascot before noticing the look the former royal was giving him, like he was something special. “Why are you looking at me like that..?”

“You’re beautiful.” the former royal said before he was able to think better off it. The noble made a small squeak and blinked several times while his pale skin grew rosy red on his cheeks and ears and he looked away hiding behind his hand that he pushed up to his hair to shield his burning face.

“D-don’t just say stuff like that.” he stuttered out flushing harder when the former royal laughed.

“If I was the you two, I would lift my eyes from the one before me to the front door and be ready to greet the chosen one.” the cleric said with a smile before she laughed behind her hand.

The former royal and noble lifted their heads to send each other a look, before they looked to the big entrance door. Where the red wild hair that reached the jaw of their little chaotic entity was seen sending unsure glances into the room mostly hidden behind the door.

Their hair that usually got to do it’s own thing was gathered in a half ponytail similar to that of the former royal. the pale green eyes looked around with an small lost look the two men rarely got to see on their face. The other nobles and rich people that was entering the ball room sent them annoyed looks and some looked like they knew they weren’t of noble sort. The former royal raised his hand and gave a wave, which caught the attention of their comrade.

Their face lit up and they pushed away from the wall to enter the room.

No one could prepare the two for what the got to see.

The chosen one was dressed in neither a suit nor a dress but an absolutely stunning mix.

A cropped suit jacket in the deepest of forest greens full of deep golden red and black embroidery to give it a natural pattern of swirls and leaves. Silk ribbons were tied at the shoulders along with gems holding a thin mantle of the thinnest silk that billowed out after them as they rushed towards the two, in a night time purple with golden stars and swirls. And under the cropped suit jacket they wore a tunic that reached the middle of their thigh in a light yellow, decorated gently with gold and lace. Around their waist the old worn purple fabric, they had been wearing for as long as the two knew them, with their belt on top of it rested, but free from the holster that held the sketch book and pen. A pair of white pants similar in decoration as the former royals. But they wore their normal ankle high boots, polished up so much the old worn leather was shining. 

“Boys, you two might want close those jaws of yours before you start drooling.” the cleric snickered behind her hand, as the twin clicks of the former royal and noble's teeth clanked together as they closed their jaws with an audible click. 

“Guys!” the chosen one called as they reached them and stopped when they reached them and grinned brightly before taking them in. “Wow… can you two even breathe in those clothes?” they asked.

“Truth be told.” the noble started.

“Barely.” the former royal wheezed out, making the three of them laugh.

The cleric smiled warmly at them before she decided to give the trio some time alone.

The chosen one smirked before they reached up and pulled the two boys down to hug them.

“You two look fantastic, but if I have to dress in anything fancy again for some ceremony, I will riot.” they hissed at the end.

“I can get behind that.” the former royal said with a laugh.

“I feel insulted due to my knowledge on the customs of the chosen ones, but, I will join you because these may look really really nice, but they are a pain to wear.”

They let them go of the hug but not the hold and grinned at them.

“Perfect.” they said before kissing the two on the cheeks and then let them go and turned on their heel

“Towards the food! I smell grilled duck!” they called and took of towards the long table full of foods, snacks and drinks. Even if servants were walking around the ballroom with trays with glasses and appetisers.


End file.
